Aelita vs Lyoko Warriors
by Yuoaj009
Summary: One-shot in which Aelita is turned into a five-year-old after deactivating a tower. How will the rest of the group deal with the mini version of Aelita? Can they handle it? And will she ever be her normal teenage self again? Read and find out!


**A/N: This is a little one-shot! It's a small gift for ToastyCroissants! Hope you enjoy the read :)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko! Only my imagination :)!**

* * *

"Aelita! You have 20 life points left! Yumi 10! Ulrich 40! You guys really have to hurry up. Odd's not going to last much longer here," Jeremie spoke through his microphone as he quickly glanced back at Odd. The spiky haired boy was currently fighting off a by XANA possessed Milly and Tamiya.

Today was Sunday and the two girls were casually chatting in Milly's room, when her room was suddenly hit by a short circuit. Apparently her speaker was overheated, which caused a mini explosion in the room.

Odd and Ulrich had been on their way to get Aelita, because they were going to run some tests in the factory's lab. The door of the red haired girl's room was open and upon walking passed it, they were able to deduce what happened. However, they hadn't thought of the fact that the girls could very well have been possessed by XANA.

They found out when they heard Aelita scream. The pinkette had been close to finishing her homework when the two sixth graders came bursting through the door. Aelita had been focussing on her work, so she let out a scream when she was startled out of her concentration. Ulrich and Odd had arrived just in time to drag Aelita away. They had sprinted to the factory, but they couldn't shake off the girls.

After a little debating, they decided that Odd would handle the girls as the rest would deal with whatever the situation was on Lyoko. Yumi had already arrived. She had given her parents the excuse that she was going to hang out with a friend.

The Lyoko warriors once again heard Jeremie's frantic cries from above. "Einstein, would you mind not shouting at us from the top of your lungs?" Ulrich was a little annoyed. Having to fight against two Crabs simultaneously was hard enough. Adding Jeremie's whining wasn't going to help much more. "I would, if the situation at hand was better than now!" Jeremie exclaimed.

And he was right. Yumi was engaged in a fight with two Tarantulas, while Aelita was airborne trying to get through a swarm of five Hornets. With the little amount of life points left, they were going to have to step up their game if they wanted to deactivate the tower.

Eventually Yumi managed to defeat both Tarantulas and went to help Aelita. As soon as one of her fans hit one Hornet, another hit her with an acid attack. Yumi was devirtualized. "Yumi!" Aelita and Ulrich both panicked. It was getting tough. All monsters were dead set on devirtualizing Aelita and it was up to Ulrich to stop them. "I'm sending Odd in, Yumi will hold off the girls.. _hopefully_," Jeremie whispered the last part. He knew getting devirtualized caused momentary dizziness and fatigue. It would be physically exhausting for Yumi, but Jeremie hoped she would hold on.

When Odd virtualized, he landed right on top of a crab. He expertly balanced on the monster, like he would on his Overboard. "Time to shoot down some stingy fellows," he announced as he fired three arrows, taking out two Hornets. Before he could do more, he was thrown off by the explosion caused by Ulrich defeating the other Crab. "Hey! I was busy!" Odd pointed his paw at his best friend.

"Here you go," Jeremie said as he typed in the command for materializing Odd's Overboard. "Thanks Einstein, at least you're supportive," Odd's sarcasm dripped down his tail. Ulrich had defeated the remaining crab in the time Odd took to blab about things. "Well, if you're so great, get Aelita to the tower. I'll handle these flying pests," Ulrich told him. He took his stance and prepared to kill all monsters. "Roger that!" Odd saluted as he zoomed towards Aelita, who was still high up in the air fending off the Hornets that were left.

"Hello princess. Payment's one energy ball for a ride," he joked. Aelita glared at him as she fired an energy ball at a Hornet, hitting the mark. "Nice! See you can do it!" Odd said. Aelita laughed. She flew beside Odd as they headed straight for the tower, leaving Ulrich with the Hornets. Unfortunately, a sneak attack from two Hornets made sure Ulrich was out of the game for today.

The other two Lyoko warriors hadn't noticed that the Hornets had positioned themselves above their heads in the meantime. Suddenly they put their stings together and shot a blue ray at Aelita. It wasn't a freeze ray. It was something dark blue. Odd didn't see it coming. Neither did Aelita. They were both shocked, thinking Aelita was bound to get send back to Earth. However, when she was still present, they were confused.

"Jeremie, did you see that?" She inquired after the incident that just happened. "Yes, I saw it. I have no idea what XANA has planned, but I think you should take the risk and deactivate the tower. Yumi's having a rough time," he told them as he watched how Tamiya swiped her leg across Yumi's, making the taller girl fall on her back.

Aelita nodded and glanced at Odd. "Consider it done princess," he assured her, fully aware that she meant to have her back while she would enter the tower. Once inside, she calmly deactivated the tower. Milly and Tamiya instantly dropped on the floor unconscious. Ulrich helped Yumi who was grunting on the floor because of the pain.

"A job well done guys, I'll bring you back in," Jeremie happily said. "Great, I'm starving. It's almost lunch time. I hope we get something good," Odd wished. Aelita had to agree with Odd. This week's food had tasted horrible, so she too was hoping for something delicious. "I hope so too," she said. Odd grinned. They were materialized back to Earth.

"Somehow it always feels like carrying load on your shoulders when you come out of this thing," Odd shook his head to clear it and gestured to the scanner for reference. Ulrich and Yumi had gone back down to the scanner room to be the reception committee for Aelita and Odd. "I get what you're talking about," Yumi concurred. "It's pretty irritating, especially when you've been on Lyoko for a long time," she added.

"Yumi, Yumi, I think something's wrong," the three of them heard a tiny voice. It came from the scanner that Aelita was supposed to exit from. "Guys, I think XANA might have hit me with something bad," the tiny voice was heard again. They looked down only to see a mini version of Aelita. Her shirt was now a long dress around her as she stepped out of the scanner and assessed herself. She looked like a five-year-old, who was enjoying the wondrous secret of people.

"I believe we have a true gem here," Odd said. "Quick, take a photo, we can totally tease her with this later," he nudged Ulrich, who only shook his head. "Stop messing around, it looks serious," Yumi scolded Odd. "Aelita, are you okay?" Yumi bend down to talk to her friend. "Yes, I'm fine, mentally anyway," Aelita said. "I'm just a little more tired than usual," she admitted.

"Let's go show Einstein what XANA has created," Ulrich went to the elevator as he said it. The others followed him.

"Jeremie, we have a problem," Yumi began. "What is it?" Jeremie asked, without looking away from his screen. He had noticed the strange fluctuation in energy from the monsters and suspected XANA had done something again. "This," she said, pointing at Aelita. The little girl stepped forward and shyly waved at the blonde genius. "Tada. We performed a magic trick," Odd dramatically said as he waved his hands about. "Well, this certainly beats anything I might have thought off," Jeremie adjusted his glasses as he took in Aelita's tiny form.

"Do you know how to fix it?" Yumi asked. "Hmmm, it will take a few hours, but I'll have her back to normal by the end of the day," Jeremie claimed.

* * *

Although that claim never came true. Today marked day three as he tried to write a program that would turn her back to the Aelita they all knew so well. He didn't understand why she had turned five again and he couldn't fathom why XANA would want that. What also didn't help, was the fact that Aelita was starting to behave more and more like a true five-year-old. All of them had to keep a constant eye on her, while hiding her from teachers and other students. Luckily school was off this week.

The first half of day one after the incident, she had started crying because she was hungry all the time. Even Odd couldn't believe that Aelita could constantly eat, but they could only give her that much. So she threw a tantrum and threw things around in her room. She stomped her feet on the floor and when Sissi knocked, she screamed at her to get away from her room. Odd had been on watch at that time and winced when he heard the high tone the tiny girl's voice had. "THEN QUIET DOWN!" They heard Sissi scream at the door, after which came a welcomed silence. Odd had peeked outside and sighed in relief when he saw that she had left.

For the second half of day one, it had been Ulrich's turn to babysit Aelita. She was in his room, playing on a gameboy, while she sat next to him on the bed. Odd had simply stared at how calm Aelita was with Ulrich. "Maybe she used too much energy," Ulrich said. Odd shrugged. "I'm just glad you have to deal with her at the moment," Odd said as he walked outside to go ask out a girl.

Yumi had stopped by later that day. This time she was sent on an errand to get some groceries for dinner. Aelita had fallen asleep on her lap. "She looks so cute," Yumi whispered to Ulrich. "You should have seen Einstein's face when he saw her asleep on the night of the incident. Priceless. Odd would have liked a photo of that alright," Ulrich said. Yumi laughed in understanding. It was the perfect blackmail to get your homework done.

On day two, Jeremie had offered to take over. He stated that he might be able to understand better if he studied Aelita's behaviour. The others had no idea how it would help him, but they were merely relieved that the little girl would be away from them for a little while. Ulrich's back was still sore from the fall he took when he slipped on a piece of soap Aelita had put on the floor. Odd's throat was dry from all the storytelling he absolutely had to do in ten different voices according to Aelita. And Yumi was tired of having been called awake every hour because Aelita had slept on her phone with her hand dangerously near the green phone button. The last person she had called, was Yumi, so when her hand accidentally hit the button, the call went to Yumi… five times.

Jeremie had instantly regretted his generous offer. They were at the factory where Aelita was running around because of all the cool stuff there. Her eyes sparkled when she saw the large hologram that represented Lyoko. "Please Aelita, just sit on the large chair. You want that right," Jeremie commanded, exhausted from making sure that Aelita didn't hurt herself or break anything. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Let me type something for you!" She squealed in delight as Jeremie lifted her up on the chair. "But, please don't touch the keyboard!" He warned her. Of course she didn't listen and managed to materialize all vehicles on Lyoko by randomly ramming the keyboard. "NO Aelita, don't do that!" Jeremie desperately tried to stop the little girl from ruining any of his programs.

It took hours for Aelita to finally sit still. She was starting to doze off and Jeremie had finally been able to concentrate, only to be called back to the dorms by Ulrich. Jim was on patrol this evening and Jeremie was not too fond of the idea of having detention during a holiday. "Mommy! Please give back mommy!" Aelita pleaded in her sleep. Jeremie's gaze softened. He walked over to Aelita and gently stroked her head. "I promise I'll fix things as soon as possible. Then we can research your past some more," he told the sleeping little girl, who seemed to calm down after having heard the reassuring words from Jeremie.

Now he was in the factory, seated in front of the computer screen again. Aelita was currently seated on Ulrich's shoulders, while he leaned against the wall. "Careful now princess, you might fall. Jeremie will try to kill me when you do," Ulrich warned the little girl as she tried to stand on his shoulders. Yumi was at her home, due to a family visit and Odd was in detention. He was caught outside after curfew time. Apparently the flamboyant boy had a date with a girl, but he didn't get away in time. His date did. "Odd's stupid," Aelita had plainly said when they had wished him luck in detention. Ulrich had laughed loudly, "I couldn't agree with you more Aelita." He held out his hand for a high five, which she had granted him.

"Jeremie, Jeremie," Aelita whined, after having given up on standing on Ulrich's shoulders. "Can you lift me up, I want to see what you're doing?" Jeremie looked down at the girl, who suddenly had puppy dog eyes. Normally, he wouldn't be affected, but Aelita had a way of pulling you in. "Fine, but you cannot touch anything!" He warned her again and set her on his lap. "It's like she has no sense of danger at all. You'd expect a five-year-old to have at least some of it," Ulrich said. "Yeah, it's strange how she's behaving so reckless. I also expected this Aelita to be very calm. I guess we were wrong," he told Ulrich. Aelita beamed at the screen, interested in all that was displayed.

Then a thought came to the blond haired boy. _What if XANA planned for Aelita to become unable to defend herself on Lyoko?_ Being five years of age, Aelita would have no reflexes, no control of her powers and probably not much of chance to deactivate the tower at all.

"I think I have it!" Jeremie exclaimed. "XANA must have somehow degenerated Aelita's codes and reprogrammed her cells so they would create this younger version of Aelita that would slowly fall entirely into being a pre-schooler. The only way to turn her back is by materializing her on Lyoko and getting her in a tower. I'll have to be careful with the process of restructuring Aelita's codes. At first, I thought it was something similar to what happened to you and Odd when you went insane. Remember, when you thought Lyoko was Earth and vice versa. In that case, running the program I used to turn you back would have sufficed. But it didn't work. I never thought XANA would go as far as to take control of Aelita's codes in my computer. He must have hacked me and entered the file of her structure. I noticed the lack of strength in the firewall I put on her file. I hoped he hadn't gotten through. However, it looks like he did," Jeremie explained.

"Okay, then what are we waiting for. Let's get you back to normal Aelita," Ulrich gestured for Aelita to follow him to the secret scanner room downstairs. She eagerly complied. "Hold on!" Jeremie held up his hand. "I need to be on Lyoko for this to work. Usually I can fix it from here," he pointed to the chair and screen, "However this requires some groundwork to be down in the tower and since I'm the only one who can restructure her coding, I have to go."

"Sure, you do your computer stuff, while I protect you guys. Easy," Ulrich said. "That might be, but the tower cannot be destroyed when Aelita and I will be inside that tower. You'll have to fight off all monsters and I bet XANA will send a lot. It's better to call Yumi or Odd over as well," Jeremie reasoned. Ulrich didn't want to admit it, but the genius had a point. He had no way of predicting how many monsters he would have to deal with.

"I'll call Yumi," Ulrich said, taking out his phone while showing Aelita he was going to call the "pretty girl" as Aelita called her once when they were alone. The little girl giggled. Jeremie found it adorable. Ulrich was waiting for Yumi to answer and caught Jeremie staring. The blonde haired boy blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"Yeah, we need you here," Ulrich blocked Aelita, who was trying to climb down to the scanner room, as he spoke to Yumi. Jeremie saw him nod. "Okay, I'll tell Jeremie. See you," Ulrich said and hung up. "She's on her way. Her family went to the zoo. Lucky for us, she didn't go," he relayed the information to Jeremie.

Upon Yumi's arrival, they started their plan. "Okay, first I'll virtualize you and Ulrich," he told Yumi, "I will then set up a self-virtualization countdown for Aelita and myself. After that we'll head to the nearest way tower. Once there, you need to protect the tower at all costs. The process of restructuring Aelita's codes is very difficult, I'll need time. At least thirty minutes and at most an hour," he revealed.

"Are you up for it?" Yumi asked Ulrich. "Anytime," Ulrich said as he smashed his fist in his other palm to show he was ready.

"Good," Jeremie said.

The plan worked formidably. Aelita and Jeremie had safely entered a way tower, where Jeremie had concentrated on Aelita's codes while trying his hardest to block out the obvious battle sounds from outside the tower. Ulrich and Yumi were a great duo and showed splendid teamwork to fight off all monsters. Once Jeremie was done, he came out of the tower. "I need you guys to devirtualize me, so I can finish the rest of the process in the lab," he said.

"You know, I still think you look hideous in that outfit," Ulrich shared. Yumi agreed. "Guys, not now," he groaned, wondering why on Earth he was given such an outfit. "Can you please-," he was cut off. To be precise, he was devirtualized by Ulrich's sword and Yumi's fan. "_Thanks for the warning guys,_" he thought sarcastically.

Jeremie quickly finished when he got back to the lab. This time, the reception committee consisted of Ulrich and Yumi. They were waiting in front of the scanner from which Aelita would emerge in a few seconds. "I materialized her," Jeremie announced.

Yumi and Ulrich watched the scanner.

The door slowly opened.

"Awwhhh I want to go back to the magic world," a tiny voice called out from inside the scanner.

Yumi and Ulrich looked horrified. Had Jeremie's solution failed?

The doors fully opened.

"Just kidding guys," Aelita said as she stepped out of the scanner. "You're back to normal!" Yumi exclaimed, as she gave her friend a hug. Aelita returned it and said: "Yes, I am Yumi. Sorry for all the trouble I caused," she was embarrassed. "I think this might have been the worst Jeremie has ever dealt with in his life. A whiny, little five-year-old Aelita," Yumi joked. "Let's go up, I bet Einstein is dying to see her," Ulrich said.

"Hi Jeremie, did you miss me?" Aelita greeted her precious friend. "If possible, I would never want to see you like that again," Jeremie admitted. "Good think you fixed me then," Aelita said. "Yes, but we have another problem. XANA has activated a tower and we can't go back to Lyoko until enough time has passed. The only one who can go, is Odd, but he won't be able to do much without having Aelita there to deactivate the tower!" Jeremie hastily explained.

"I wonder what the attack is," Yumi pondered aloud. This XANA attack denied them of their celebration time for having Aelita back to normal. "Nevermind," Yumi suddenly said when she saw three mini Aelita's approaching the group.

A message appeared on the screen in front of Jeremie.

_Have fun babysitting these for three days. Leave them out of your sights and they will destroy the factory._

It was marked with the eye of XANA, his signature.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ulrich exclaimed. "Once was more than enough!"

"Not again," Yumi groaned.

"Odd's going to flip out," Ulrich said.

"So now he's messing with us," Jeremie was annoyed, yet surprised at the same time.

Only Aelita thought about it positively. "It will be fun guys. At least we don't have to stop a nuclear bomb from exploding right? This will be a piece of cake. I mean, how hard can it be," she said as she picked up one of the little Aelita's.

"_You have no idea!"_ The others thought in unison as they watched the all too ignorant Aelita. At the same time they mentally prepared for what was to come. It was going to be a long holiday.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading :)! Let me know if you liked it :)!**


End file.
